Just The Girl
by Puck and Kyo
Summary: Puck is 18, and on a break on monster hunting with Jake when he hears a song that reminds him of someone. My second fic, not very good. Please review, I'd love some help from more experienced authors.


**Hi there! This is Puck and Kyo, with my second fic! This one's a one shot about the Sister's Grimm, dear god, there is so little fan fiction for this series, especially fics for one of my favorite pairings ever, Puckabrina(Puck and Sabrina Grimm)! So, here goes! Remember, all I write about are things I don't own, all copyrights go to their respective owners! Warning! If you haven't finished the series, there are spoilers ahead! **

**SPOILERS AHEAD, KIND OF SMALL BUT STILL, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD, KIND OF SMALL BUT STILL, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD, KIND OF SMALL BUT STILL, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD, KIND OF SMALL BUT STILL, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD, KIND OF SMALL BUT STILL, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD, KIND OF SMALL BUT STILL, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD, KIND OF SMALL BUT STILL, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD, KIND OF SMALL BUT STILL, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**Note: This is from Puck's POV, after the war's over and he's gone with Uncle Jake, but before he has crashed the wedding.- That was the spoiler bit, doesn't seem big, but if you haven't read the last book it probably was…. Either that or it didn't make any sense…. Oh well…. I WARNED YOU! **

I wake up, and my first thought is of her. Sabrina Grimm. She's the reason I look like, 18, right now. Jesus. Damn you, Sabrina Grimm! I was gonna be 12 forever! But I guess there are some things worth growing up for. Wow.. That sounds sappy, even in my head… Ah, what the hell, no matter how old I am, I'll always be The Trickster King, and she'll always be The Queen of Sneaks. Ha, that's what she always signed as in her diary. Suits her. I'm always wondering if she still sneaks out. If she remembers me. But who could forget The Trickster King?

I get up from my hotel room's bed. Right now, I'm on holiday from monster hunting with Jake. Not that I couldn't have taken that cyclops he's going to hunt, he just thought I could use a break. He payed for the room. Damn it, I'll have to get the money to pay him back. I go to grab my suit case, I was so tired last night that I just flopped onto the bed without unpacking.

I grab one of my favorite T's and throw it on. It's a dark green one that reminds me of my old hoodie. Ah, my hoodie. I got a new one, but it just isn't the same. I lay out the rest of my stuff, and pull on a pair of jeans. I do a quick mirror check, then grab my wallet and my iPod. Now where is that app? There it is, Pandora. I click a random station and a catchy song that I've never heard comes on. I check the screen, and it says it's called "Just The Girl", and it's by a band called "The Click Five." Weird band name.

**She's cold and she's cruel**  
><strong>But she knows what she's doin'<strong>  
><strong>She pushed me in the pool<strong>  
><strong>At our last school reunion<strong>  
><strong>She laughs at my dreams<strong>  
><strong>But I dream about her laughter<strong>  
><strong>Strange as it seems<strong>  
><strong>She's the one I'm after<strong>

Hah, when I met Stinky, she pushed me into a pool. Funny how relatable songs can be.  
><strong>'cause she's bittersweet<strong>  
><strong>She knocks me off of my feet<strong>  
><strong>And I can't help myself<strong>  
><strong>I don't want anyone else<strong>  
><strong>She's a mystery<strong>  
><strong>She's too much for me<strong>  
><strong>But I keep comin' back for more<strong>  
><strong>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for<strong>

That one goes for any girl, not just 'Brina. All girls are total mysteries. Seriously, nothing they do makes any sense. I was listening to the news one day, cause I was bored, and it said that when I girl is looser around you, it means she likes you. What the hell does that even mean?!

**She can't keep a secret**  
><strong>For more than an hour<strong>  
><strong>She runs on 100 proof attitude power<strong>  
><strong>And the more she ignores me<strong>  
><strong>The more I adore her<strong>  
><strong>What can I do?<strong>  
><strong>I'd do anything for her<strong>

Ha, that's where the similarities stop. Brina lies all the time, that girl always has a secret. Then again, she also always has an attitude.  
><strong>And when she sees it's me<strong>  
><strong>On her caller ID<strong>  
><strong>She won't pick up the phone<strong>  
><strong>She'd rather be alone<strong>  
><strong>But I can't give up just yet<strong>  
><strong>Cause every word she's ever said<strong>  
><strong>Is still ringin' in my head<strong>  
><strong>Still ringin' in my head<strong>

This is really freaky. This song seriously reminds me of Grimm. Maybe I should skip it.. Naw, it's catchy.

**She's cold and she's cruel**  
><strong>But she knows what she's doin'<strong>  
><strong>Knows just what to say<strong>  
><strong>So my whole day is ruined<strong>  
>That's the truth. She was always ruining my day, making me play hero. But I always got her back, someway or another.<br>**Cause she's bittersweet**  
><strong>She knocks me off of my feet<strong>  
><strong>And I can't help myself<strong>  
><strong>I don't want anyone else<strong>  
><strong>She's a mystery<strong>  
><strong>She's too much for me<strong>  
><strong>But I keep comin' back for more<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I keep comin' back for more<strong>  
><strong>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for<strong>  
><strong>Just the girl I'm lookin' for<strong>  
>Crap. I think I need to stop thinking about Sabrina, I really miss her. That's why everything reminds me of her.<br>**Just the girl**  
><strong>I'm lookin' for<strong>  
><strong>She's just the girl<strong>  
><strong>I'm lookin' for<strong>  
><strong>Just the girl<strong>  
><strong>I'm lookin' for<strong>  
><strong>Just the girl I'm lookin' for<strong>

I pull my headphones out, and throw the iPod back on the bed. I head out, I'm gonna go have a marshmallow muffin- wonder how Marshmallow is… Damn it all! Why can't I get her out of my head! I really miss her. She might of pissed me of sometimes, but in reality, she made my day. Teasing her, yeah, but just being with her in general made me happy. I'll have to visit her soon. Then I can give Basil some tips as to how to prank his sisters properly.


End file.
